nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pierlot
Archive 1 - Archive 2 COLONS AND SIGNATURE OBLIGATORY NO NON-LOVIAN DEBATES HERE. PLEASE MAIL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY NON-LOVIAN QUESTIONS Non-Lovia debate: not here I ask you not to debate non-Lovian matters on this talk page. It seems to cause problems. Please discuss those matters on another wiki. 16:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Pierius started it Pierlot McCrooke 16:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter. It's just a general statement. I had to put it on your talk page of course, 'cause this is where the problems arose. 16:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Will Pierius also get a warning? Pierlot McCrooke 16:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think he got his warning alright. 16:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good warning. He is really irritating the users here (mainly me and Bucu) Pierlot McCrooke 16:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ummmmmmmm... um hello i don't even knnow you and you call me stupid and that "i don't even sign his messages" quite down if you need to say somthing to me say to my page face thing do complain to Magnus or the King, complain to ME. and don't start somthing, just talk to me , i'm a nice person. GEEEESHHH!!! any way if you want to talk here you go. Crystalbeastdeck09 23:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) STOP PLEASE. STOP. REVERTING. MY. EDITS. :It makes me very angry. I am doing my edits in good faith. And all of a sudden you remove them without informing me. You are doing this only to annoy me: stop it, please. Dr. Magnus 18:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I am not annoying you. I just want to point out you should talk with Dimi first Pierlot McCrooke 18:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have talked to Dimitri, and so has Aesopos. But he did not respond for the entire day so I took matters into my own hands, so to speak, and went ahead to change the pages. If the King dislikes it, he will change the pages again. But it is not up to you. Aesopos and me have put quite some thoughts into this matter. Please put back the edits your removed: I did them in order to improve the article and make Lovian history more "plausible". Do not make a problem out of this, chill, relax dude! Dr. Magnus 18:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Scared It is time for you to become real scared now. You face the wrath of the IGP. And this means serious business. What goes around comes around, you know that? Karma is a bitch. We will get you. Or someone else will. Motherfucker... To much motherfucking snakes on the motherfucking plane, conjo... Drabo13 13:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Igp will never get to power. YOU have to be scared, because you will get a block anytime soon Pierlot McCrooke 14:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Shares I think their was a misunderstanding concerning the shares of LTV. Their was before you added your name (which I asked not to do before the NOTE was removed) an other person interested in those 25% shares. I'm going to give them to him, is it all right if I give you 20% of the shares in stead of the proposed 10%? Jon Johnson 12:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke 12:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: No challenge, but we want to conquer this project! [[User:Misterr|''' Ervin ]][talk] 13:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is '''VERY WRONG! Pierlot McCrooke 13:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I do not care about your opinion! We will attack soon!--[[User:Misterr|''' Ervin ]][talk] 13:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :That will never happen Pierlot McCrooke 13:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Watch the offer: If you win, we give our project if we, we did take him. --[[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 13:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't see the problem of competition, you can try and attack the new media company, however I refuse to accept the offer!! Jon Johnson 16:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Johnson, this user "Misterr" (Ervin) is not talking about attacking a company. He is talking about invading our country in a military way and conquering us. And he can do so easily: we have no army. Dr. Magnus 16:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :The admins here can block him Pierlot McCrooke 16:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) That would be the way a coward deals with these situations. A real man does not shy away from a fight: he grabs his gun and defends his home. Just like they do in the USA, and I know just how much our King and his friends admire the American way of dealing with things... They worship the US... Dr. Magnus 16:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :We could fight it out like the Tweede Burgeroorlog in Libertas Pierlot McCrooke 16:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) We could? No man: we should! Remember that I unblocked you in the Tweede Burgeroorlog, Pierlot? And that we fought together in the war? We will do the same thing again in this war. And this time, the King will support us. Because we fight for the survival of Lovia itself. And that is a noble goal, is it not? For victory and honour! Brothers in arms for Lovia! Dr. Magnus 16:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I finally respect you now. You have shown to be a real man. You are a brave man mr. McCrooke. I am honoured to fight along your side for the survival of our glorious nation. Dr. Magnus 16:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Just block the guy! Jon Johnson 16:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) We cannot do that, Jon Johnson. We have to follow the way of the warrior. Bushido, honour or death. I will meet Ervin on the battlefield. May the best man win. Will you fight with the Donia clan, Johnson? Will you ride alongside the knights of Donia Castle and me, the Baron of Donia? All help is needed. You could become a true Lovian hero. Dr. Magnus 16:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think that you are seeing things to heroic, can't we just wait, and act when necessary? Jon Johnson 19:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Novel Don't you just loooveee the novel The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King? I am really looking forward to the rest of the manuscript! Dr. Magnus 16:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :i am reading it, because i want to know what the anti-cabalists have to say. She is the only serious IGP-member. Drabo is just irritating Pierlot McCrooke 16:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Drabo and Honecker are trolls, I must agree. They want nothing but violence. But Brenda is sincere, she is honest and she fights with words, not with the sword. The pen is mightier than the sword! You know the saying? That is why I like her. You think she will write about you and me also? Dr. Magnus 16:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I have to agree Pierlot McCrooke 16:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::If the King blocks her or removes or changes the book, he will loose all my respect and also your respect, I bet. But since we have freedom of speech & freedom of press here in Lovia (more or less) we do not need to worry about that and neither does Brenda! Dr. Magnus 16:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Walden Incomplete hey pierlot. I was sorry to see you left our beautiful walden party. i understand you find difficulty in bringing your views in agreement with the party's. perhaps we can work it out. you know, Lovia is already a partisan mess and that is not what we waldeners want. I propose we adapt some of our viewpoints to you, if you are willing to rejoin the party and constructively work on our program. 13:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I can do that Pierlot McCrooke 13:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. tell me, what are the things in our program you would most like to change a bit? 13:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) * Subway network in Noble City before 2015 * State owned rail company. No aanbestedingen like in The netherlands * Pension age at 65 * New postocde system that can make many combinations Pierlot McCrooke 13:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, let's think this thru... it isn't really libertarian, is it..? 13:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I know but privatiszied tranport companies have really failed in THe NetherlandsPierlot McCrooke 13:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::i see. they haven't failed in Lovia, have they? 13:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know but state railways would better Pierlot McCrooke 13:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::so you want the pacific railroad company to merge with the other companies and such? 13:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes ty\o form a state-owned railway company Pierlot McCrooke 13:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ricky As you know, Dalia Donia is pregnant with a little son named Ricky McCrooke. She is due in march 2010. Which date exactly is not known. The point is: when Ricky is born, will you, McCrooke, take custody of your son or will Dalia raise him. Or should we send him to me, the grandfather? I would love to have him on Castle Donia if you agree, as an heir to the Donia Clan. What do you say: who gets custody? Dr. Magnus 21:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :This could get (t)Ricky. 08:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It sure could. A serious custody battle could take place, and there would be two parties throwing mud at each other in gossip magazines, to sum it all up: major fun for other people to watch! Dr. Magnus 08:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Finally something usable for the supreme court I'd say. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Aye, sir. Very usable indeed and interesting also. Dr. Magnus 09:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I wont recognize ricky as my son Pierlot McCrooke 09:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Anyway, wouldn't Ricky be called Ricky Donia? The couple is already divorced, right? 09:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 09:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Who will get custody of Ricky McCrooke-Donia? Dr. Magnus 09:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Dahlia Pierlot McCrooke 09:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That would cost you a son and an heir. I would raise Ricky on Donia Castle and he will grow up, probably, hating his own father. That would not be a nice thing, would it? Will you still see him in the weekends??? Hello??? Dr. Magnus 12:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hahaha --Bucurestean 12:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I knew this right from the beginning, Bucu, with the Dalia-Pierlot affair: dit verhaaltje krijgt nog een staartje... Dr. Magnus 12:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Son Your son will be born between now and two weeks. What date do you think is the best date? Dr. Magnus 16:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :1 marrch Pierlot McCrooke 16:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) The First of March? Okay. Your son Ricky McCrooke will be born that date. Then you may make the article. Who gets the custody: you, or Dalia? Dr. Magnus 16:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Dalia Pierlot McCrooke 16:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. Dr. Magnus 16:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Why would i become member? Why are you still reublicanist? The king is pretty good Pierlot McCrooke 16:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, and I do not like your flag. That pine three has nothing to do with monarchy has it? Harold Freeman 16:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I compeletely agree Pierlot McCrooke 16:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::It hasn't, but I don't find problem in them using this flag . It's quite nice, in fact. Though I like the tree more ^^. 16:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::It feels like there is something missing, like when it will feel when you would have to step down sire. Harold Freeman 16:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I find confidence in the judgment of the people of Lovia . 16:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: But my dear fellow Pierlot, why did you found The Group then? --Bucurestean 16:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Iam onlt supporter of Republican Lovian if a republic is the only option for stability Pierlot McCrooke 16:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry ...I couldn't write back but since were creating towns I think we should make one in Seven it seems almost forgoten mabey if we create a town with casinos, bars, malls and stuff ( overall it'll be a REAL Las Vagas town of sex and booze...lol) Sevens will get more population. If you can create the map and info box I'll create the logo and back story! thanks from, Marcus Villanova 22:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :OK. I wil do that Pierlot McCrooke 08:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The name of the town is Argent Ville (french) which in English means Money Town. =] Some backstory is like the french found it it was good for a while it turned into a trash heap Etc it'll be Cool! Marcus Villanova 21:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Who watched the olympics I did Canada won i hockey shocker (sarcasim)... closing ceramony was WEIRD! Insult I may be a nazi and an avid admirer of Adolf Hitler, but that does not give you the right insult me, Drabo Doorian, nor my party the IGP. 08:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :In fact a lot of European nations forbid you to be openly in favor of nazism and in Belgium, denying the Holocaust is even a crime against the Constitution! I despise those who yell nationalist slogans and think they are superior to others. Such people don't even deserve to rot in hell (supposed there would be one). Pierlot doesn't have to insult you, being fascist should be insulting enough on itself! 13:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Novel To show you my goodwill and my good intentions I have decided to write a historical novel named Adolf Hitler: No friend better, no enemy worse. I hope you will like it. Perhaps you want to make a cover for this novel? 09:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That would be very helpful. Very, very much. 09:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) First of March It is the First of March. So, as we discussed and agreed yesterday, Ricky McCrooke will be born today. Congratulations! Dr. Magnus 15:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :But she's been pregnant for only two months :)) --Bucurestean 15:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No, she was pregnant before but somehow, she managed to hide it pretty well! Dr. Magnus 15:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratzzzz.... You guys are geniuses Jon Johnson 15:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you, mr. Johnson! The Donia Clan is very happy to welcome a new member! Dr. Magnus 16:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the UoR! --Bucurestean 11:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why are you sad? 18:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :You searched evrything Pierlot McCrooke 18:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I know the addresses of Dimitri's (old?) house, SPQ's address, Bucu's address and they still don't see me everyday :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Luckily 18:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hop you dont know my address Pierlot McCrooke 18:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't, I don't even know why town. 18:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My adress not but you seem to know my city Pierlot McCrooke 18:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Probably not too hard to find. But that doesn't interest me . 18:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I also know what city you live, Pierlot. You said it somewhere, dunno where. :::::::::Please dont serach me! Pierlot McCrooke 18:39, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::We won't, don't you worry :). 18:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :@OWTB: Why would you possibly want to know where SPQ lives? 18:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I have once heard he is fan of him Pierlot McCrooke 18:42, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Strange. 18:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::SPQ is the best man of wikiland :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::When he was around, he was great 06:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::He's still around. I can assure you :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Movie You were gonna help with the movie starring Rico Wasabi, Thomas R. Wang and yourself. You was gonna make the plot, remember? Are you still gonna do that, buddy and when? Got some inspiration yet? Dr. Magnus 12:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :You know, Wasabi Super Fight Movie Adventure, that one! :) Dr. Magnus 12:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, what do you say, Mr.McCrooke? You still haven't responded yet... Dr. Magnus 17:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :McCrooke??? Dr. Magnus 16:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Acting career Mr. McCrooke, you know our latest feature film (The Lovely) won the MCF Jury Prize, and did very well. You were one of the top actors in the movie. Would you consider to take another role in on of our Heritage Studios movies? I am looking for somebody who wants to play the young Peter Luce in The Unfortunate Famine - a role you would be suited for! Please let me know, -- 15:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : Pierlot McCrooke 15:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot!!! Do you know any other great actor here in Lovia? I would love some excellent names in my cast. -- 15:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I am Jon Johnson 18:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I feel LTC should get tv Tv rights. By the way, what will happen with LCC? ~~ :::::Well I'm now working things out on my pc, I guess those will be finished by tomorrow. Let me know wheter you like it or not Jon Johnson 19:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Jon, would you like a role in my latest movie? Then could you specify your looks a bit? What is your age category, your ethnicity, etc.? Thank you, -- 19:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well I'm 18, I'm western European (Belgian more specifically ), but I don't really understand what you mean by specify your looks a bit , I'm a normal guy, I hope this will do Jon Johnson 21:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, anything special? Are you tall or short, skinny or bulky, perhaps a very deep voice or a very high pitched one, or a imposing stature? There must be something special... something that makes you... stand out in a crowd! And thát is what a movie needs! Dr. Magnus 21:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, that sounds great. I am not sure I need somebody of your youthful age at this very moment. Would you be contented with a supporting role, Mr. Johnson? -- 21:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'd be honored! And btw there is something special: I am very intelligent Jon Johnson 21:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, that might be helpful . I will keep in touch with you, Mister Johnson. -- 21:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, lovely, I'm having contacts with a man who has the ability of abstract thought Jon Johnson 21:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Highway Plan Hi Waldener Pierlot! Can i count on you to vote in favor of our newly proposed 2010 Highway Plan? I proposed it as secretary of Transportation to simplify and systematize the current highway system. Thanks a lot, your Chairman, 08:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Milk Hello, want to help with the Milk is good for everyone-project? It will increase the health of the Lovian people. Aesopos and OWTB and John Johnson also help. Dr. Magnus 16:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Not interested in your spam Pierlot McCrooke 16:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It is not spam, McCrooke! It is healthy! I drink one liter of milk everyday and I am as strong as an ox and never break any bones despite falling down the stairs regulary - all because of this white superdrink! Do '''you drink enough milk yourself? Dr. Magnus 16:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Bye bye mr. grootheidswaanzin Pierlot McCrooke 16:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Have a break, have a kitkat! Dr. Magnus 16:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Take it easy, take a sisi! Dr. Magnus 16:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Magnus have you been working on the sports issue I asked in the Department of Leisure and Tourism? Jon Johnson 21:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Libertas Pierlot, would you please do me a favor (and also the former citizens of Libertas), and make a nice userpage. The watchers are getting a totally wrong image from you. Give it the , pleazzzzzzzzzzzze. --Lars Washington 16:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Reverting I understand you were reverting my edits because I linked to a nonexisting page, but could you undo that? I have made the page now. :) Edward Hannis 18:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :No, I only changed the lot colors, because otherwise you hospitals where located on a house lot Pierlot McCrooke 18:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Sorry. :P Edward Hannis 18:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Don't do away with proposals in Congress: those things need to be documented and saved in the Archives! If you don't want it to be voted, just make that (more) clear. But don't go deleting. 17:40, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :people seem to ignore that Pierlot McCrooke 17:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::are you still a republican, pierlot? 08:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 08:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::that's a pity. 08:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree. But it does render him an extraordinary honor... Pierlot is the only guy to have been a monarchist twenty times and a republican twenty one times xD. 17:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::And once a fascist... Dr. Magnus 11:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I would keep your big mouth shut, Donia dude. Must I quote your flattering period of fascism? :::::"Uncle Dietrich, you are correct! We need to make a statement. The king, who truly is both a dictator aswell as a despot, has blocked me earlier. He falsely accused me of sockpuppetry and blocked me for a month;" :::::or even better :::::"Stand up to the king, and follow the original party policy of Dietrich Honecker! Not the "reformed" policy of your ridiculous party clear, but the stern, hard, right-wing (fascist??) policy of the Iron Guard Party." :::::If I were you Pierius, I'd keep me gulliver shut. 17:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Those statements were made on another wikia and are thus off-limits here. It is a known fact that even though I may have been a supporter on other wikias, I never was a supporter in Lovia itself. On Lovian soil, I have always been against them. And that cannot be said for Mr. McCrooke, with all due respect. I do not deny having made those statements, and neither do I regret them looking back at the conditions under which I made them. Yours truly, Dr. Magnus 18:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC)